Something Special
by SirenSounds97
Summary: Set during season 2. Rex and Six are called to take are of a minor E.V.O. when Van Kleiss shows up and manages to inject something "special" into Rex. What is it? What will it do to our hero? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know, know I should be working on my other story Kidnapped but I had this idea and I wanted to get it out there. I'm going to be having a lot of snow days from school according to the weather here so I'll be able to work on my other story too. Alrighty, so this story takes place mid-season 3. Rex and Six go on a routine, easy takedown, E.V.O. mission but Van Kleiss shows up and manages to inject something "special" into Rex. What is it? What will it do to Rex? Red and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Generator Rex or any of its amazing characters.

* * *

Lightning streaked across the sky as Agent Six's jump jet flew over downtown Brooklyn. Six and Rex were on their way to take down a minor E.V.O. wrecking havoc in a local hardware store.

Rex let out a long, drawn out sigh from his spot in the passenger's seat, looking rather disgruntled as he stared up at the sky through the glass.

Six glanced over and raise an eyebrow ever so slightly. "Something wrong?"

Rex gestured at the sky as lightning lit up the premature night sky in front of them. "Lightning." Rex said it as if Six was if it was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"So?"

"So," Rex said with a humph, "I'm practically one giant walking piece of metal. I don't particularly enjoy being electrocuted."

"I don't think anyone does, Rex."

Rex just sighed again and went back to staring out the window.

The jet slowed and made it's descent onto the abandoned street outside of the hardware store. The sky opened up and released sheets of rain onto the world below.

Rex groaned. "Could this day get any worse?" he complained to no one in particular before sullenly trudging his way to the front door of the store, except there was no door, just an empty hole leading into a dark store.

"Yes," Six answered as he came to a stop behind Rex. It was quiet, too quiet. The partners exchanged a glance before Rex cautiously stepped inside, Six following in suit.

A hammer came whizzing past his ear and imbedded itself into the wall right where Six's head would have been if he hadn't stepped out of the way.

Six brought out his magna blades as Rex formed a BFS, block-party combo. They both looked around, searching for the hammer-throwing culprit.

A saw came flying by this time, inches for being lodged into Rex's side.

"There!" Six said, seeing a tail slide out of sight behind some shelves to their right.

The pair ran in that direction and found the E.V.O. had cornered itself. The beast looked like a cross between a spider and a lizard. It was black with eight scaly legs, a tail covered in spikes, and an elongated head that had eight eyes.

"Gross! Which do you think it started out as? A spider or a lizard?"

Six rolled his eyes behind his trademark shades. "Just cure it."

"Six, you are no fun," Re mock pouted. He started towards the monster, unmorphing his BFS hand so he could cure it. The E.V.O. immediately hissed and began throwing things at he agents, ranging from a tape measure to a chain-saw that the thing had managed to turn on.

Rex used his block-party hand to block the incoming projectiles and managed to get within a foot of he creature before it snapped its razor-sharp teeth at him. He jumped out of the way and the E.V.O. escaped down the aisle, knocking Six into a wall with it's tail when the man tried to stop it. The E.V.O. then jumped through the glass store-front window and scuttled off down the street.

The two agents quickly followed but could not keep up with eight legs. They came to the end of the road where it split into two roads going opposite directions.

"Split up," Six said. "I'll take the right. Whoever finds it first coms the other."

Rex nodded in agreement and took off on his Rex ride. He stopped when he heard a crash in an alleyway.

"Figures," Rex grumbled to himself as he walked down the dark alley. He formed his fun-chucks to light the way and there was the E.V.O., waiting.

Rex touched the com link in his ear but was met with static. He shrugged and decided to cure it on his own, figuring the storm raging overhead was interfering with the communications.

He walked slowly towards the E.V.O. It didn't make a move once, it just sat there. As Rex got closer he saw a familiar mark on one of the legs. Rex placed a hand on the beast and started to cure it. The E.V.O. turned out to be a dark green lizard that immediately scampered off into he darkness.

"That was way too easy," Rex said to himself. "Where are you Van Kleiss?"

A red portal opened up behind him and as he turned, a needle was jammed into his upper arm. Rex felt something cold rush through his veins and dread crept over his body. Rex spun around to face his assailant.

"You should already be feeling the effects," Van Kleiss said with a wide grin as Rex doubled over in pain.

Van Kleiss plucked the com link out of the boy's ear and said into it, "Agent Six, Rex will be needing some assistance." He then threw it down onto the wet pavement and crushed it under his boot before Six could answer.

"What... did... you... do to... me?" Rex managed to choke out, glaring at Van Kleiss as waves of pain splashed over him.

"Just a little something a whipped up special for you, Rex. You might even thank me for it," he said as he stepped back through the portal, leaving Rex all alone.

Rex's nanites were going into overdrive trying to rid his system of the toxin. He toppled over onto his back, rain pelting him from above, as he experienced even more pain if that was even possible at this point.

**_System error, system error, system error..._**

Rex screamed in agony as his body lit up like a circuit board. His nanites were failing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you YellowAngela, PeacexFreedom, and Guest for motivating me to write another chapter so soon. This one's longer than usual so I hope this tides you over!

Disclaimer: Still own none of this except for the plot

* * *

After hearing Van Kleiss's unmistakable voice, Six immediately turned his hover board around and sped as fast as possible to Rex's location, the coordinates had been transmitted when the message came through. What he met was not a pretty sight.

Rex was curled in on himself on the pavement, clutching his head with his hands and screaming in what only can be described as utter agony. The kid was lit up blue, like he did when he was overloading.

"Rex!" Six yelled, jumping off his board. He ran over to his young charge and kneeled down next to him. "What did Van Kleiss do to you?"

Rex's body was shaking out of control at this point. "He injected something... nanites can't handle it... system error..." Rex gasped out between screams.

"Did he tell you what he injected?"

"No... said it was special." Rex yelled out in pain.

Touching his com link, Six yelled, "Holiday! Van Kleiss managed to inject Rex with an unknown toxin!"

"What are his symptoms?" Holiday responded immediately.

"A hell of a lot of pain, listen." Six took the com link out of his ear and held it close to Rex. "He said his nanites can't expel the substance."

The good doctor was obviously trying to stay calm but was failing miserably as panic crept its way into her voice. "Get him to the jet right away and sedate him before taking off, otherwise his nanites might cause you to crash with the state their in." Six heard fingers typing fast on a keyboard. "Then rendezvous with the Keep, which is 42 clicks east of your location. I'll meet you there."

"Roger that."

He looked back to Rex who had loosened his grip on his head and had reduced his pained screams to little whimpers with an occasional yell. Six didn't know which sounded worse to his ears. "Rex I'm going to take you back to the jet and then I'll sedate you. Just hold on."

Rex nodded weakly to show that he had heard the man.

Six figured there was no way Rex was going to be able to move at all let alone get up, so he picked his partner up bridal style before jumping onto his hover board and going top speed to the jump jet.

Rex, who had been weakly clutching at Six's suit, suddenly arched in the man's grasp and his eyes lit p a ghostly blue.

_**System error... danger eminent... shutdown sequence commence...**_

The boy went deathly still before closing his eyes and hanging limply in Six's arms, causing the agent alarm.

They made it to the jet and Six dismounted his board and ran onto the aircraft as he commed Holiday. "I'm at the jet. Rex is unconscious, do I still sedate him?"

"Yes, he could wake up mid-flight."

"His eyes lit up blue before he passed out. He said something about a system error," Six told her as he strapped Rex down onto a gurney. He heard Holiday furiously typing on her computer again.

"His nanites levels have flat-lined. They probably shut down to save energy. If he hasn't recovered some by the time you arrive we may have to do a transfusion."

Six prepped the sedative and stuck it into Rex's upper arm. "He's sedated. I'll be at the Keep in less than an hour. Six out."

He started up the jet and headed toward Providence's base away from base. Turning on autopilot, Six went back to check on Rex. He looked down at the kid sleeping peacefully when minutes ago he had been in, presumably, the most pain in his life. "Everything will be okay," he said more to comfort himself than his unconscious young charge. He ruffled Re's hair and returned t the pilot's seat.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the Keep 52 minutes later; none too soon either because as Six was landing he could hear Rex beginning to stir.

Holiday was waiting for them and rushed onboard as soon as the ramp hit the ground in front of her. "The lab is ready to go!" she said hurriedly as she and Six pushed Rex's gurney down the ramp. Seeing Rex was waking up she said, "Don't worry, Rex. We are going to get whatever Van Kleiss put into your system out, just hold on. You're going to be fine."

Rex just nodded tiredly in response; he was having a hard time staying awake, his nanites weren't even close to fully functioning yet.

They ran at neck-breaking speed to the lab and flew through the doors, skidding to a stop in front of the examining table. Six undid the straps and lifted Rex onto the table as Holiday prepped another sedative.

"I'm going to put you under again, okay? One... Two... Three."

* * *

Rex awoke to the sound of hushed voices both sounding worried.

"I just don't know what else to do, Six. I've done fully body scans, blood and nanite samples, CAT scans, I even took a sample of his urine. Nothing's there that wasn't there before."

"Rex said Van Kleiss injected something into him. How does that just disappear? He was in so much pain..."

"I've never seen anything like this. If I couldn't clearly see and injection site, I would never even know that something foreign passed through his system. Van Kleiss sure made it special alright," the doctor said bitterly.

"How is Rex doing?"

"His nanites have almost fully recovered and he's sleeping peacefully at the moment. He should be waking soon, though."

Rex decided it was time to open his eyes as his caretakers fell silent. He blinked rapidly in the harsh white light standard of Providence and looked around. He was obviously in the lab, lying in a white hospital bed with an IV attached to his arm. He shifted and found that was a very bad idea. It felt like all of his muscles had been torn to shreds!

His yelp of pain alerted his caretakers that he was finally conscious.

"Good to see you awake, kid," Six said with a rare smile.

"How are you feeling?" Holiday asked as she checked to make sure his pupils weren't dilated.

"Awful." His voice came out raspy from misuse. Six handed him a glass of water.

"I should expect so. Any idea what happened with your nanites there?"

"As soon as Van Kleiss injected whatever into me my nanites freaked out. I guess it was too much for them." Rex tried to shrug it off but he shuddered, remembering the white-hot pain that had seemed to devour him.

His shudder did not go unnoticed by the two adults who exchanged a glance.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Six said. Rex needed to talk about what happened and he had a feeling Rex would hold back with him in the room.

"Can I have some pizza?" Rex asked looking at the doctor with puppy-dog eyes.

Holiday chuckled. "Fine, but not too much; I don't want you puking in my lab."

"Two coffees and a pizza coming up," Six said as he walked out of the sliding doors.

As soon as the doors closed Holiday pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Rex with a clipboard and pen.

He groaned. There was no way this would be fun.

"Rex I need to know what happened to you when Van Kleiss injected the substance into you. Also, anything he might have said to you will help me figure this out. Spare me no details."

Rex stared at the white ceiling above him as he talked, deciding to in fact tell Holiday everything so she could cure him. "Whatever it was, my nanites just couldn't handle it. They tried to stop it but the toxin just ripped right through them. Then all I could hear was "system error" and eventually they shut down." Rex shuddered and squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened them they were full of tears.

"It was so painful... like I was being stabbed over and over with hot knives..." He trailed off as sobs wracked his body.

Holiday reached over and stroked the teenager's hair in a soothing motion. She hated seeing Rex in such a state; she hadn't done this since he first came to Providence and had all of those horrible nightmares.

Rex leaned into the touch for a couple of minutes before continuing. "He... he said he made it special for me... that I would thank him for it..." Rex told her between shaky sobs. "I heard what you told Six... that it just disappeared... What's going to happen to me? What did he do?!"

The doctor made little shushing noises trying to calm the boy. "I'm so sorry, Rex. I promise you that we will figure this out. You're going to be fine, you always are," she said forcefully but with a kind smile.

Rex smiled a shaky smile back and, with Holiday's help, he sat up in the hospital bed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Holiday got up and came back with a box of tissues. "Here, Six will be back any minute."

"Thanks, Doc," he said before he blew his nose. "For everything."

She smiled and patted his hand. "We'll get through this."

"I know."

* * *

The majority of a pizza later, a worn-out Rex was once again fast asleep in Holiday's lab. Six and Holiday sat together a couple of feet away from the boy, watching him slumber as they talked.

"Did Rex tell you everything you needed to know?" Six asked, turning slightly as he addressed the doctor.

"Yes. That was smart thinking leaving the room. He really needed to let it all out."

"How bad is it?"

Holiday turned to face Six completely as she said, "His physical damage is almost healed but his emotional... He's terrified Six. Van Kleiss's toxin could do a multitude of different things to him and Rex fears the worst. He also heard us talking about the substance's disappearance.

Six sighed. The kid had always been an eavesdropper and always managed to hear the worst of every conversation. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now we wait. Until he has some symptoms I can't pinpoint what the toxin's target is." She looked back to Rex. "He'll have to be watched at all times, especially when he's sleeping. He's going to hate it."

Six nodded in agreement. "He'll deal. I'll watch him tonight, you go get some sleep."

"No, Six I'll watch him it's fine," Holiday said before she gave an enormous yawn.

Six raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but make sure you record any abnormality and jot down his stats every hour. Come get me when he wakes up."

"Understood. Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Six," Holiday yawned again as she walked out of the lab.

Six brought over a chair and sat down at Rex's side, preparing himself for the long night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I am so very sorry for the really long wait. My computer got a virus and I couldn't get rid of it, but now my computer is all fixed and virus free! Thank you for all the kind reviews and to everyone who has followed/ favorited. Also, thanks for being patient and sticking with the story! Get ready for a bit of father/son fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfulness that is Generator Rex.**

* * *

Agent Six had been sitting at his young charge's side for over three hours.

Yes, he was tired.

Yes, his back hurt from sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in existence.

But the kid was worth it.

When he had first brought Rex to Providence, he saw the kid as a weapon first, child second. As time went on however, Rex managed to change that view and had even broken through his hard exterior shell. As much as it terrified Six to admit it, their relationship had evolved from trainer and trainee to father and son. And seeing Rex so downtrodden, when he was usually one of the few people who brought color to his drab existence, caused him some serious concern, if not outright distress.

Six sat there watching the boy he had practically raised and couldn't help but contemplate the night's events. He knew it wasn't his fault Van Kleiss had gotten ahold of Rex. If Van Kleiss had failed, he would have just found a different way to succeed in injecting the toxin into Rex. He still felt a pang of guilt though. If only he hadn't ordered they split up...

He was yanked out of his thoughts when Rex let out a groan as he shifted in his sleep.

Six leaned forward in his chair and waited. When nothing more happened, Six passed it off as all the meds Holiday had pumped into the boy wearing off.

A couple of minutes later, however, Rex let out a low whine as he began to shake and clutch the sheets around him for dear life.

The kid was obviously having a nightmare, which was to be expected after the pain he had endured.

Six sat there debating whether or not to wake Rex until the kid started thrashing around like a mad man, clearly needing to be woken up.

"Rex!" he yelled as he shook the teen awake.

Rex bolted up with wide, terror-filled eyes, breathing like he had just run five laps around the petting zoo.

Six reached out and put a hand on Rex's shoulder. Rex immediately flinched and tried to get away but Six tightened his grip and said, as comfortingly as he could muster, "Rex, it's okay. You're safe now."

Rex turned to Six, took a deep breath, swallowed thickly, and nodded to show he was alright.

Six let go of his shoulder and went to get the kid a glass of water before sitting back down in his chair. He watched Rex as he gulped down the water and waited for the kid to say something.

Rex handed his now empty glass back to Six. "Thanks."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes with Six looking at Rex and Rex trying not to make eye contact.

"Where's Holiday?" Rex asked trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

"I told her to go get some rest while I monitored you."

"Oh."

A few more minutes passed in silence.

Rex sighed. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Rex grumbled.

Six picked up the clipboard Holiday had given him and poised himself to write.

"Seriously?" Rex complained. "You're going to write it down?"

"Doctor's orders."

Rex groaned.

Six raised an eyebrow and said, "I can go get Holiday if you would rather her do it."

Rex inwardly shuddered as he pictured Doc analyzing his nightmare. "Okay, okay." Rex raised his hands accepting defeat. He sat for a moment, collecting his thoughts before beginning. "I was in the alleyway and Van Kleiss had just injected me with whatever and I fell and I couldn't see anything and I was all alone..."

He started shaking then- little tremors at first before becoming more and more violent. He put his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. "I kept hearing him saying that I would thank him over and over again..."

It came out muffled but Six caught every word, feeling a pang of empathy for the boy. "Rex, look at me."

Rex took his head out of his hands and looked at his mentor, resembling the scared kid Six had pulled out of the rubble more than the spunky teenager he had grown to be.

"What's done is done and what happens, happens. We will sort this out but until then, don't dwell on worst case scenarios," he said not unkindly.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one with a foreign substance running around your blood stream!" Rex challenged, borderline hysterical. "For the first time I can remember, my nanites can't tell me exactly what's going on inside me and that is terrifying! How can I not dwell on worst case scenarios?"

"I know. What's happened to you isn't fair and I'm sure whatever this toxin does it won't be pleasant. But, out of all the year's you've been here, you have never let any sort of injury or pain get in your way. After all you've been through in your life, it would be a shame to let Van Kleiss be the one to bring you down," Six said with a rare smile.

Rex smiled back. "I know, I'm awesome."

Six raised an eyebrow at the teen but was relieved that he had been able to get Rex to act like himself again.

Rex's smile faltered as he switched back to seriousness. "You guys are going to watch me all the time now, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Rex looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned mischievously. "That means you'll _really_ be like my nanny."

He laughed at the face Six made before saying, "Seriously though, thanks Six."

"Don't mention it." He said while adjusting his glasses. He glanced down at his watch which read 5:23. "Ready to face the doctor?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**I hope this isn't boring anyone, I'm just stalling a bit before the good stuff happens. I know it's a little short but don't worry I plan on posting another chapter later today and it will be much better I promise. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
